burning_skies_of_a_distant_landfandomcom-20200214-history
Quentin Ciderian
Quentin Lionel Ciderian is the Madrant of House Levington in Nezlock. He has served as the family's madrant since the beginning of Jonas' Overseeing position. He is a short, slim man in great physical condition despite his age. He is clever and intelligent, and carries a witty sense of humor wherever he goes. Originally from Sintray’s Fjord, he found his way into the ruling council after living in Nezlock for many years. He claims to know the city better than anyone who lives there, and is now Jonas Levington’s closest and most trusted madrant. History Quentin was born and raised in Sintray’s Fjord, by his mother, Denille, and Rupert, his father. He lived in a small house with three siblings, two of which died in a fire when Quentin was seven. His older sister, Anna Ciderian, was close friends with Isabelle Feely, who eventually wed the future Lord Elwyn Logaryn. At the age of eighteen, he left home and joined the Drant Academy of Duzlock, where he stayed until he was twenty three. During his time at the school, he learned of corruption within the royal council system, and heard rumors of a secret organization formed between many of the Drants in multiple cities and strongholds. Soon after, he learned of the Feral Touch, a gift given at birth and the reason he was brought to the school. His father, Rupert, further explained the gift and how it dates back almost four hundred years, passed on genetically. He explains that other people have it, though it’s stronger in males, and that many don’t know they have it. For the next seven years, he and the Feral Legion sought after their target goal that dates back to the legion’s origin, obtaining a settlement as promised by the King. This promise is known only through history books, often different in each text. The school began to teach others of the promise, and wrote a new history piecing together the scattered facts of the books. Once the legion had gained too much notoriety, they were threatened directly by the Royal Family of Yovaris, silencing and dispersing the groups effort. Fearing for his and his family’s safety, he moved back to Duzlock for ten years, where he became acquaintances with a young Elwyn Logaryn through his sister. He then moved to Nezlock, then under rule by Overseer Glen Montimore, and befriended the family while working as a courier. For the next few years, he worked many jobs within Nezlock, keeping close and personal connections with many different Houses. At the age of fifty-three, he became a personal assistant for Glen for four years until the death of Elworth Logaryn. The death changed the Vassal of Duzlock to Elwyn Logaryn, and changed the Overseer to Jonas of House Levington. Jonas soon chose Quentin as a Madrant for the House, which he has now done for the last eleven years. Books Brewing of a Different Storm Immediately after hearing of Jonas’ plan with Wilmer to possibly wage a war with House Logaryn, he passes on the news to fellow Grand Madrant Brock Soleloc. He explains that Brock now has some leniency, and can “blackmail” the family to let him do what he pleases, to Brock’s disinterest. Jonas Levington sends Quentin back to the fjord for a vacation, though Quentin believes he is being pardoned for a foolish encounter in front of Elwyn Logaryn and his family. While he’s home, he finds a letter that suggests a revitalization of The Feral Legion, of which he was once a part of. Quentin takes part in a meeting with a revitalized Feral Legion, consisting of Gaffney Jayne, Nigel Griffin, Holger Terred, and a few other men whom Quentin has never met. He doesn’t pay too much attention to what the men discuss, but he does hear them mention the word “Prince”.